Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a handle mounted at a seatback (a rear part of a seat), and more particularly, to a structure of a seatback handle configured for providing a charging function of portable devices while providing a conventional handle function.
Description of Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a handle 3 is mounted at a seatback 2 of a bus seat 1 such that it is convenient to sit down or sit up for a passenger who sits on a rear seat.
Both ends of the handle 3 are bent to have a bar shape. In addition, both ends of the handle 3 are coupled to the seatback 2 through a bolt fastened method.
Meanwhile, recently, most people carry a portable device such as a smartphone. Additionally, charging the portable device in a vehicle is common.
However, it is difficult to personally charge the portable device of the passenger in the bus unlike a private car. Accordingly, discharging the portable device frequently occurs in the case of long distance travel.
To this end, a bus in which a charger terminal capable of charging a portable device is mounted at the seatback 2 or an armrest of the seat as a convenient device has been developed.
However, conventionally, since charger terminals are different according to shapes of the seats, one charger terminal is only used one kind of bus not the other kinds of buses (it is difficult to universalize components). In addition, since the charger terminals are mounted to be exposed, the charger terminals may be easily broken due to introduction of foreign substances. In this case, although a separate cap covers the charger terminal, it may be easy to lose the cap due to common use.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.